Meriken-Jo
'''Meriken-Jo '''was a member of Masa's gang, and a supporting character in the 'Devilman' manga. He joins with Akira Fudo's mission against demons after Fudo rescued Jo and the other members of the gang from the sentient web-demon Rasber. Appearance Meriken-Jo was a short and overweight boy, he had long messy hair and a rather beastly face. He had a upturned, almost pig-like nose and small eyes. Personality Jo had a tough and brutish character, however he was far kinder than he let off. He was best friends with Dosu-Roku and was loyal to his fellow gang members and Akira. Abilities While not having any special abilities he had above average strength and fighting skills, often armed with brass knuckles clenched between his fists. History Meriken-Jo is first seen alongside his gang, confronting Akira Fudo late one day at the end of school, intending to avenge the beating Dosu-Roku had received at Fudo's hands a few days prior. The group unwisely challenges him to a fight, with all ignoring Dosu-Roku's pleas of peace, only to end up beaten down and bruised by Fudo only moments later, with Jo knocked against a wall. After recovering shortly after, the boys lick their wounds before they are unexpectedly confronted by a strange girl, who offers them a chance to beat him. Then, without waiting for a answer, dozens of horrific spiders burst from the girls skin, tearing her to pieces, and attach themselves to the gang. The group, now possessed, confront Akira and Miki Makimura in a classroom and attack. Doing his best not to hurt them, Akira takes out the spiders controlling them, destroying Jo's after throwing Dosu-Roku's blade into it. Quickly regaining his senses, Jo returns the favour and smashes the spider clung to Masa's head. Akira tells the group that they had been possessed by the spiders, grateful for being saved, Meriken-Jo and the others team up with Akira, vowing to help him in his battle against the demon race. The group departs from the school in good spirits, however as they leave the find them self surrounded by the schools various sports teams, all possessed by the cruel spiders. They battle, doing their best not to badly harm the students, as Akira hunts down the mastermind, identifying it as the sentient web demon Rasber. Akira kills the demon, and the other students are freed from its control. After the existence of the demon race was revealed to the world by Zennon's word, massive swarms of demons attacked the various cities of the world killing millions. In Tokyo, demons attacked en masse, among them was Loscead, who attacked the Makimura Residence. The demon was injured after being shot by Kozo Makimura, and killed when Meriken-Jo and Dosu-Roku bust in and stab the demon to death with their knives. When Akira arrives home he thanks the two. Shortly after, Akiko Makimura walks in and ushers her family and the boys into her living room where the reveal of the Demon Busters was being announced upon the world. Trivia *Meriken-Jo was going to have a figure put out by the company Marmit, as advertised on the packaging, ultimately however, it was never made. Gallery Feely.png|Dosu-Roku, Masa Bokuto and Meriken-Jo in Devilman Menjiro.png|Manjiro and Meriken-Jo Psycho pass.png|The gang possessed by Rasber jopossed.png|Jo wields his knuckles Meriken.png|Freed from possession Meri.png|Jo joins forces with Akira Fudo Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga charecters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman characters Category:The Gang